


Proven With a Kiss

by JuiceCup



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Humor, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 10:50:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6076548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuiceCup/pseuds/JuiceCup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Swan Queen share their first kiss, thanks to Henry and his friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Proven With a Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little story that popped into my head and was a lot of fun to expand on.
> 
> I truly enjoy writing Henry and his friends together. I hope this little ficlet makes you smile. Enjoy!

“No way!”  The wide bugged out eyes of Henry Mills bore into the screen of his laptop in utter shock as Nick, Ava and Paige, giggled and cheered at the image staring back at them.

 

Paige was the one to speak up next, holding her sketch pad in one hand while the other was covering her mouth.  “Seriously, Aves, that is so totally awesome.”

 

“That’s fucking _hot_ ,” Nick whooped after he had popped the tab on his soda can and held it hesitantly before his lips for a second to admire his sister’s work.

 

“It’s fucking _weird_ , is what it is,” Henry chided, only he could not seem to stop staring at it a little in surprised fascination.  He was standing behind Ava who was sitting in front of his laptop at his kitchen table, with the other two friends beside him.

 

“Oh come on,” Ava threw over her shoulder snidely at him and raised an eyebrow, “Really?  _Really._ Is it really?  We’ve all seen them together.”

 

“But not like _that.”_   Henry blushed.  It’s not that the thought had ever crossed his mind before but seeing it in full color right now was a little unnerving.  “I mean, to see them like that, it’s… it’s…”

 

“Fucking _hot!_   I thought we’d already established that.”  Nick swore again loudly after Henry punched him in the arm as the girls laughed.  

 

“It looks so _real_.”  Paige shook her head slowly in amazement and looked down at her friend.  “Seriously Aves, it looks like a real photo.”

 

“What can I say?  I’ve got mad crazy skills.”

 

“I hope you’re going to use it for good,” joked Henry, smirking and taking a bite of a chocolate bar.

 

Nick stuffed a handful of Cheetos into his mouth and retorted, “I doubt it.  My sister’s a menace.”

 

“Shut _uuup!”_ Ava stole the snack bag from his hand and chucked a slim cheesy snack into her mouth.  She looked back at the laptop and said, “Henry, you owe me twenty bucks.”  When Henry’s eyes darted from her to the screen she reminded him, “You said that I couldn’t make a photo manipulation of your moms kissing.”  She pointed to the screen.  “There you go _.”_

“And all up in your face.”  Nick waggled his eyebrows at Henry.

“I thought we were joking.”

 

“Fuck off, no we weren’t.  Pay up, Mills.”

 

“I think it’s beautiful,” Paige smiled at the digital art with a romantic sigh.

 

“You would,” Ava quipped with an eye roll.  Out of all of them, Paige was the romantic of the group and though he would never admit it, Henry was actually a close second.

 

“Fine,” Henry grunted, digging into his back pocket and pulling out his wallet.  He extracted the single bill from it and handed it over.  Ava snatched it up, folded it and slipped it into the small pocket of her denim jacket.

 

“I hope you have another twenty for Paige.  Knowing her and her drawing skills, what she has will be just as good as mine.”

 

“This is crazy,” Henry swore more to himself, but his friends heard every word and laughed at him, “Instead of losing bets, I feel like I’m _paying_ for photos of my moms making out.”

 

“Well, they aren’t exactly making out in my drawing but are about to.”  Unceremoniously, Paige turned her sketch pad around and smiled nervously as the other kids’ jaws dropped.  She had done a pencil sketch of Regina as the Evil Queen and Emma dressed as an Enchanted Forest princess in a close embrace, their lips mere inches away from each other.

 

“Wow…”  Henry visibly gulped and his brow furrowed, “I’ve seen drawings of my mom dressed like that in the story book, but, wow, she really looked like that, huh?”

 

“She was breathtaking,” Paige remarked and smiled at her pad, “You know… when she wasn’t terrifying.”  Paige lifted her eyes in concern and witnessed Henry blinking with a hard to read expression at the pad and she clarified, “But she was a totally different person back then.  She was, like, in a different place.”

 

Henry used a hand to swipe his mop top bangs aside and smiled, “Yeah, I know.  We’ve talked about it before.”

 

A long moment of silence passed though the small group.

 

Just then the kitchen door flew open and in walked the two women who had been the topic of conversation.  Emma and Regina stopped to observe the four teenagers spring into action, Paige slamming her sketchpad, face down, on the table and Ava slamming the laptop closed, both looking a little guilty.  Noticing their son’s face turning red while Nick looked to be trying very hard to keep a straight face, Regina spoke up first, “Hello, children.”  Her tone, honey rich and suspicious with a hint of coaxing for them to tell the truth.  “What are you four up to?”

 

“Nothing.”

 

Emma gave them all a dubious side glance, “Why do I feel like I’m about to lead an interrogation then?”  Her eyes falling to the computer, the blonde sheriff crossed her arms.  “So what was on the laptop?”

 

Henry feeling some security knowing his laptop was password protected said calmly, “Videos.  We were just watching videos.”

 

Emma rolled her eyes knowing this day would probably come.  “Oh no, kid.  You guys aren’t watching porn, right?”  This comment won her a sharp scowl from Regina who tipped her own eyes upward and shook her head at the woman she was currently co-parenting a teenager with.

 

“Really, Sheriff Swan.  I don’t know what _your_ son does, but _my_ son doesn’t watch pornography.”  Regina’s disparaging look had the blonde woman scoffing in disbelief and Henry shuffling from one foot to the other a little guiltily.  Henry told himself not to look at Nick who actually knew the truth to that.  The two young teens had already been introduced to the world of porn as most teenage boys their age were.

 

“Well then…” Emma began again, unfazed by Regina’s sarcasm, “… what kind of _video_ were you guys watching?”

 

All the teens blurted out at the same time with different answers.

 

“Skateboarding.”

 

“Puppy ones.”

 

“Cyst bursting.”

 

“Cooking.”

 

Regina’s eyes squinted in cringing disgust at Ava’s reply of _cyst-bursting_ and shook her head, seeing the cocky _I-told-you-so_ grin coming from Emma.  She inhaled sharply and reprimanded.  “The other room is in absolute disarray.  There are video game controllers, food and soda cans all over the place.”

 

“Oh yeah,” Henry said eager to get away from his moms.  “We were in there.”  The teens began to shuffle out of the room.

 

The corner of Regina’s lip twitched, “Obviously.”

 

After the group disappeared, Emma said to the now closed swinging door, “I still think they were watching porn.”

 

Regina grabbed an empty can off the table and walked toward the recycle bin.  “With the girls?  Teenage girls don’t watch pornography.”

 

Emma stopped in her tracks abruptly silent and Regina turned to study her.  Under the brunette’s scrutinizing gaze, the blonde bristled, “What?  You never watched porn?”  Emma thought of her teenage years in the group home where she had finished her teenage years.  There was the occasional _nudey magazine_ found or porn video produced from somewhere by one of the older kids, though never her, who liked to shock the younger teens.

 

“With _my_ mother hovering around me?  Where would I get such material in the Enchanted Forest?”

 

“So I take it you didn’t get the monthly _Playscroll_ delivered to your house.”

 

Emma’s take on _Playboy_ for the magical world was not lost on Regina and she raised her eyes to the ceiling and her mouth thinned in a humorless smile.  “Ha-Ha.”

 

The next time she turned around she saw Emma peeking out of the kitchen door and then stealthily moving to sit in the chair in front of the computer where she lifted the screen.

 

“What are you doing?”  Her scathing whisper was ignored by Emma.  “Emma!”

 

“Don’t you want to see what they were looking at?”

 

Regina blinked under a frown and curiosity won out as she slowly walked to the chair beside Emma and quietly sat down.  For good measure and maybe to appease her sense of propriety, Regina whispered, “This is wrong.”

 

“We are two concerned mothers.”

 

“He has a password.”

 

“Please, like I don’t know his password.  I’ve figured it out.”  Emma squinted as she typed the password in and Regina couldn’t help the slight look of admiration.  However, the moment the computer rejected her attempt, the brunette raised a comical eyebrow.

 

Emma spared her a glance.  “Oh yeah, I think there is a capital letter at the beginning.”

 

“Uh-huh.”

 

“Shut up.”

 

“I can’t believe we’re doing this.”

 

The screen changed immediately once Emma hit the _Enter_ key and the two women leaned in close to the screen and close to each other in preparation.  What was displayed onscreen immediately took them by surprise and they sat there, eyes popping wide open and jaws dropping breathlessly.

 

There, big and bright as day, was a photo of Emma and Regina, taking up nearly all of the 17-inch screen wrapped in a passionate lip lock, mouths crushed together and arms wrapped around one another from the waist up.

 

Several blinks and anxious swallows later, Regina blew out a huff on a suddenly shy exhale.  “Well it wasn’t a popping cyst.”

 

Emma cleared her throat.  “Or porn.  Um… yet.”

 

They slowly turned toward one another and found their faces inches apart.  Regina turned back quickly.  “It’s very well done.”

 

“Yeah.  If I didn’t know any better I would think that had really happened.”  Emma tried for a titter but gulped nervously instead and was victim to Regina’s observing narrowing eyes.  Emma widened hers when Regina became thoughtful all of a sudden and her gaze that seemed to be peering into Emma’s soul dropped to Emma’s lips and stayed there for a spell.  Was that curiosity shining in her examination?  At the parting of the brunette’s lips, Emma felt the temperature in the room spike.  Had Regina just moved a little closer?

 

Suddenly the heat in Regina’s smolder was extinguished by closing eyelids and the woman pulled back slightly on a slow breath as if to calm herself.

 

 _What the hell?_ The crease in Emma’s forehead became more pronounced as she eyed Regina warily.  For a moment, it seemed like the Mayor was going to kiss her.  What would Emma have done if that had happened?  She wasn’t sure but she really wanted to find out.

 

Turning back to the photo as Regina hurriedly rose from her seat, Emma let her eyes roam every inch.  Yes.  She had a desperate urge to kiss Regina Mills.

 

Slowly closing the laptop while getting up, she turned and watched Regina begin to clean the kitchen, almost as if willing herself to find something else to do so they would not have to discuss this.  Seeing Regina in an uneasy state actually gave Emma a little bit of courage.  With a mischievous side pout to her lips, she inquired, “Have you ever thought about it?”

 

The rag that Regina was wiping the counter with paused for a millisecond before wiping again even faster and she grabbed the pan off the stove and pointed it at Emma.  “Our son gets this from you.”  Emma willed her heart to stop thumping madly at Regina referring to Henry as their son.  She liked when the older woman said stuff like that.  “He makes grilled cheese sandwiches and lets my expensive pans sit with globs of melted cheese and butter stuck to them.”

 

“Regina?”

 

“I hope you make him wash the dishes at your place.  He needs to learn…”

 

Emma was feeling rather encouraged at this point.  “Regina?”

 

The woman in front of the stove bristled and dumped the pan into the sink and stood there with her back to Emma.

 

The blonde decided to kindle the fire she felt burgeoning between them at this topic.  “I’ll admit that I have.  You know… imagined kissing you.”  At that, Regina’s hands propped up on either side of the sink.

 

“Emma.”  Regina swiveled on her heel to face her, the most careful of expressions on her face.  “This is a very precarious topic to discuss.”

 

“Why?”

 

“Because you may not be ready to hear the answer.”

 

“Hey, I just came clean.  Now, it’s your turn.”  Emma raised an eyebrow.  “Are you afraid you’re going to hurt my feelings?  I’m a big girl, I can take it.”  Emma prattled on rather quickly not noticing the pensive countenance Regina wore, inspecting Emma closely while leaning now against the counter’s edge.  “Look, Regina.  Just go ahead and tell me that you haven’t, though I think you would be lying…”

 

Could Regina be totally honest with Emma now after all this time?  She allowed a roaming eye to take in the sheriff’s gait as the woman rambled on and answered quietly, “Yes.”

 

“… because you know I can always tell when you’re lying.”  Regina’s eyebrows pointed up toward her hair line waiting for Emma to catch on.  “You can’t fool me when my super power is on the job, Regina.  I… what?”

 

Regina flashed her most winning smile, enjoying catching her young companion off guard.  “I said, yes.  I have imagined what it would be like to kiss you.”

 

Emma glanced from the floor to her, that adorable mouth hanging open and her green eyes dancing all around.  “And?”

 

“And what?”  When the blonde’s mouth worked uncertainly, Regina silently chuckled.  “And you were horrible.”

 

That got Emma’s mouth to snap shut rearing an offended look.  “Excuse me?”

 

“You were a _terrible_ kisser in my mind.  Performing even that task like you do everything else.  Rushing in without thinking.  The thrill of it short-lived.”

 

The slender brunette hid her delight at the strangled guttural sound the blonde made, shoving her hands into her back pockets seeming to keep them bound so she wouldn’t reach out and strangle Regina.  The mayor’s heart rate accelerated as her words appeared to have a triggering effect.  How she missed the fire in those eyes that could transform them from the mellow sea and sky to the fiery sparkling of emeralds.  Regina was instantly recalled that day a long time ago, standing with Emma outside of City Hall.  The blonde had just chopped off a branch of her apple tree and spouted words of warning and all Regina could think about was how those eyes shined with daring challenge.  She had hoped that the young woman hadn’t noticed then, but she could barely contain her excitement and felt such a loss as Emma confidently walked away from her.  Regina had not wanted Emma to go.  If anything the Mayor had wanted to spar with the newcomer for longer.

 

“Yeah, well…”  Emma leaned toward her and touted, “You were a _sucky_ kisser in my head too.”

 

Regina’s head snapped back at that insult a little miffed.  “Outrageous!”  She regained her regal composure.  “These lips were made for kissing, Sheriff Swan.”  She pivoted toward the sink again and spat out, “You should be so lucky.”

 

Regina grasped the pan’s handle and placed the wider part of it under the faucet when she suddenly felt firm hands grab her shoulders and spin her around.  Before she could even fathom how Emma had snuck up so quickly behind her, she felt the woman’s mouth cover hers demandingly and she dropped the pan into the sink in surprise.  Emma Swan was kissing her!

 

The older woman gave a short stupefied grunt, her eyes were as wide as buttons and then inexplicably her demeanor changed and softened and the next grunt was actually a wondrous moan.  The Sheriff’s lips moved over hers slowly, hesitantly and when Regina’s hands rested on the blonde’s waist and squeezed, it was Emma’s turn to moan.  Lips parted and tongues tested the new ground they had just discovered.

 

The hands that Emma had grabbed Regina’s shoulders with wandered into the dark hair at the nape of her neck, holding Regina’s head still as Emma angled hers to deepen the caress even more, enjoying the whimpering sound Regina made at the new contact. 

 

All Emma could think about was that Regina was right… her lips _were_ made for kissing and “ _This is fucking awesome!”._

 

Sucking on Regina’s bottom lip, Emma let it go with a soft pop as they separated just a fraction, enough to catch the desire in each other’s eyes above kiss swollen lips.  They stared at each other for what felt like a long minute until Emma couldn’t take it anymore and wise-cracked in true Emma Swan fashion, “Oh yeah?  How do you like me now?”

 

Those pouty red lips stretched in a close mouth smirk that reached up to those dark pecan colored eyes.  Regina roughly pushed the Sheriff up against the kitchen counter, placed one leg between the woman’s two and smashed their lips together, after those hands wrinkled the Sheriff’s jacket lapels in tight fists.

 

When Regina was done brushing Emma’s lips with her own, she traced a slow journey across the woman’s jaw to her ear, nibbling on the lobe once she got there.  Emma let out a breathy, “Shit!” as the brunette drew it in after flicking it with her tongue and sucking on it.

 

As if they had a mind of their own, Emma’s hands grazed Regina’s flanks and then cupped her bottom dragging the woman closer and earning her a sexually charged growl in her ear.  If Emma had thought that Regina’ voice was sexy with every day speech, she was completely shell-shocked at Regina’s passionate snarl.  _Holy fuck!_

Regina’s hands that were laying on Emma’s collarbone, slipped down to close around her breasts and she gently squeezed the two mounds together commanding the blonde’s nipples to awaken just with one stroke and Emma held her bottom as she thrust herself into Regina’s front.  With a sigh, Regina crashed their mouths together again for a searing kiss.

 

Upon hearing multiple footsteps approaching the kitchen, Regina tried to push off but Emma held her steadfast and in seconds of the brunette’s pleading face, the blonde grabbed her and pulled her into the pantry with her, closing the door.

 

“My laptop.”  Henry snatched it up off the table as the three other teens followed him in through the door.  He turned to them.  “You don’t think they saw do you?”

 

Nick snorted, “What?  Their inevitable future?”

 

Ava opened the refrigerator chuckling.  “You know it’s true, Henry.  What’re you getting them for a wedding present?”

 

“His absence.  He’ll be staying with us for two weeks.”  Nick laughed while patting Henry on the back.

 

Page sighed with a love-struck expression.  “Go ahead and joke guys, but I think it’s romantic.  The Savior and the Evil Queen.  It’s like the perfect fairytale.  I am all for it.”

 

“Let’s just get what we need and get back to the living room.  Nick and I have got zombies to kill.”

 

“I’ll get the marshmallows,” Paige offered, nodding at Henry, and while the other three were at the kitchen table she silently strolled to the pantry and swung the door open.  What she found made her gasp.  The others seemed not to pay attention but Paige smiled at the interior of the pantry and nodded, closing the door and leaning against it.  “Um, you guys… I… I think we should go get pizza.”

 

Henry scoffed, “With what money?  I gave Ava my last Twenty.”  He glared at Ava who stuck her tongue out.

 

“And I’m not paying for you nerds.”  Ava nudged Henry’s hip playfully with her foot.

 

Paige heard a shuffling and two Twenty Dollar bills appeared through the slit under the door between her feet.  She retrieved the money and held it up in her hands.  “Um… it’s okay.  I got it.”

 

“Hell yeah!”  Nick perked up when he saw Paige approach with money.  “Let’s go get some pies!”

 

Henry considered them all and nodded.  “Okay.  Let me just tell my moms where I’m going.”

 

“Yeah… go tell your very _HOT_ moms that you’re getting pizza.”  At Nick’s statement, Paige laughed a little awkwardly and briefly glanced at the pantry door and whispered, “Shut up, Nick.”

 

“Seriously, though.  I can’t decide which one is the hotter _MILF.”_

 

Paige, put her face in her hand, “Oh my _God!”_

“Dude,” Henry scolded.  “They are my _MOMS!”_

“I’m just saying!  I mean the Sheriff’s got a _sweet behind_ , but the Queen’s _rack!_   I kind of miss those _evil cleavage_ dresses.  They… _OW!”_ Paige had reached down, tweaked Nick’s ear and had all but dragged him up and out of his chair. 

 

“We are getting pizza _now!_ Right now!  _Now!”_   She started to move to the door but then came back to start pushing the other teens out of the kitchen.

 

“What the fuck?”  Nick rubbed his ear and glowered at Paige.

 

“Move!”

 

“Okay, okay…” surrendered Nick holding his hands up.  “Note to self.  Never get between Paige and her pizza.”

 

Ava looked at Paige with an odd look and teased in a melodic tone, “Psyyyychoooo,” but the pretty girl with the blonde ponytail just pointed out the door. 

 

“But my moms…”  Henry was the last to leave the kitchen in front of Paige.

 

“Send them a txt.”  Paige looked back to the pantry door and smiled as the kids made their way to the front door.  “I’m _sure_ they have their hands full right now anyway.”

 

_**The End** _

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Feel free to leave a comment. 
> 
> And don't forget to check out my latest multi-chapter fic, ["To Woo the Queen"](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5860474/chapters/13508698).
> 
> Long live Swan Queen!


End file.
